Dark Resurrection
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Katherine von Swartzchild is weakened by her illness and according to the surgeon, no one can help her. But when her handmaiden, Gudren arrives with evil Klaus - the only one who can actually save her. And this savior changes her into something dreaded... something Katherine never imagined she would be...


Dark Resurrection 

Baron von Swartzchild stared at his only daughter, his eyes watering. The baron stroked his daughter's pale forehead and kissed it softly. He bit his lip, trying to be brave… trying not to let tears escape from his eyes.

His only child… why was He so cruel to bestow this cruel fate upon her? The baron was grieved to see his Katherine like this. He could barely see movement of breathing. Katherine's eyes, which were like jewels and were a lovely shade of dark blue, now looked defeated. The baron forced his eyes away from hers and held her hand – colder than snow. Katherine's hand almost seemed limp.

Katherine took a shaky, uneven breath and the baron felt he couldn't bear to see his Katherine like this any longer. He wanted his daughter to be healed. He wanted her to live, to grow up to be a beautiful noblewoman who would get married and spend the rest of her life in contentment. He did not want his Katherine to die young and decay in the ground. He did not want to see the dreaded words on the equally dreaded tombstone – _Rest in Peace_.

The baron withdrew his hand from his daughter's pale one and whispered, "Goodnight, my dear."

"G-goodnight, papa," Katherine returned, her sweet voice now weakened and almost exhausted. The baron finally let out a small sob and exited the room.

"Master," A woman's voice floated into his ears. The baron looked up. Katherine's handmaiden, Gudren was walking towards him, looking anxious.

"What is it?" The baron asked.

"I have a solution, master." Gudren said. "I have a solution to save my mistress."

"It's no use, Gudren." The baron sighed, blinking back the tears that had not really left. "The surgeon said that she is beyond saving. He said her fate's settled."

"Maybe I can change it, master." Gudren said. "I have a solution. Only if you allow me to –"

"What is this?" The baron said, now alert. "What solution do you have?"

"I – I can't tell you, master." Gudren faltered. She took a deep breath and resumed, "But I am positive that it will work. It will do wonders to her health! Just keep faith in me!"

There were many thoughts running in the baron's mind. Thoughts that warned 'Don't do this!' but the stronger thoughts – the thoughts of a father desperate to protect his child – overcame those negative warnings and the baron finally said: "Do it as soon as possible."

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Katherine stared at the ceiling, her eyes not really focusing on the lovely stars painted on it. Her focus was directed at the weakness that was about to overcome her… the weakness which was about to kill her. Every little movement seemed herculean. Every breath was difficult. She _was_ breathing – but only just. Her throat burned for water. She wanted water so badly… but she couldn't speak…

Gudren… she needed Gudren…

"Gudren…" Katherine heard herself speak. Oh, her throat hurt so much! "Gudrun… I need you!"

Katherine felt drowsy… where was Gudren? Katherine needed her! Where had she wandered off to?

"I'm here, Miss Katarina."

She heard Gudren's skirts swish against the ground and heard another pair of footsteps accompanying them. Even in her weak state, Katherine could feel that they were loud. And she felt something sinister about those footsteps. Something –

"This is my mistress." Gudren stood in front of her, her face impassive. Next to her, arrived a man with platinum-blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was handsome and very, very tall. But instead of gazing at this face in awe, Katherine felt fear creep inside her. She tried to scream but Gudren clamped her hand over Katherine's mouth.

Katherine knew who he was – Klaus. Everyone in the village talked of him – they said he was evil, he was someone to be feared of. She had even heard that this man drank blood.

"She's the girl, I believe." Klaus said, smiling (Were his teeth a bit too pointed?). Gudren nodded. Katherine watched him fearfully, her eyes kept turning towards Gudren. Why was Gudren doing this inhuman thing to her? Why was she handing her over to this evil man? What was this evil man going to do to her? Would she die earlier than she'd thought she would? All these thoughts running in her mind made her almost dizzy.

"Remove your hand, woman." Klaus said. Gudren removed her hand and Klaus bent down over to Katherine. Katherine's eyes widened fearfully. She squirmed in her bed in fear. Klaus smiled at her and his lips brushed against her throat

For a second, she felt shocked. Then, all of a sudden something stung Katherine. The pain made her gasp out loud. She felt something being sucked from her body. Her breathing became more uneven than it already was. Her fearful eyes turned to Gudren whose eyes were streaming with tears.

"Close your eyes, mistress. And don't gasp too much. It's going to be all right" Gudren whispered hoarsely. Katherine obeyed, trying hard not to scream. Moments later, Katherine opened her eyes and saw Klaus had released himself. His lips and teeth were smeared with blood – her blood, Katherine thought with a jolt.

Katherine felt more exhausted than ever. She felt drowsy and the pain in her neck seemed more than ever. Weakly, she touched her throat and through the dim light, she saw her fingers were caked with blood.

Her eyes now turned to gaze at Klaus. He was removing his cloak and throwing it carelessly on the floor. Gudren gave him a knife and he cut his throat. Blood started oozing out from the cut.

Klaus bent down again, his bleeding neck exactly above Katherine's mouth. Involuntarily, Katherine started sucking the blood from his neck. It relieved her now. She felt better, much better than she ever had been. Blood seemed like an elixir now, taming the fire in her throat.

Many, many moments later, Katherine withdrew her lips – feeling full and content – and her eyelids closed. She slept all the time, not even realizing when something stabbed her and stopped every process that went in her body – momentarily.

* * *

The next morning, Katherine von Swartzchild awoke, feeling stronger and much, much better. She pushed aside her covers. With her long, slender hand, she opened the curtains and stepped out gracefully. Last night's memories were blurred. She couldn't clearly remember what had happened. Someone… someone had come… drawn something from her body and gave her the same thing...

"Mistress," Gudren cried as she entered Katherine's room. "You look delightful!"

Katherine did not see Gudren's delighted expression but she saw something else. The blue vein throbbing at Gudren's throat – it was so beautiful. She felt that she could see blood travelling from Gudren's vein. And the very thought of that blood made something inside Katherine go ballistic. Thirst – new rising thirst built inside her stomach.

"I feel delightful, Gudren." Katherine said, finally snapping out of that cannibalistic reverie. "I – I wonder what miracle must have happened to me!"

Gudren's face darkened and that expression made Katherine realize everything. She was not the brightest, but that look was enough to make her remember of what had happened last night. That memory resurfaced – as clear as ever. And she realized something else. She wasn't a human any longer. She had changed. She had become as evil as Klaus. She now came in the same class as Klaus.

"Mistress, I can explain –" Gudren started.

"Don't!" Katherine said and breathed shakily. "Just – just don't!"

"My dear mistress, you must understand!" Gudren pleaded. "I felt so sad to see you in this state! And I couldn't bear to see your papa –"

"And he wouldn't bear to see me in this state, Gudren!" Katherine said, her voice dripping with emotion. "It would break his heart to smithereens!"

"We won't tell him!" Gudren said, her eyes brightening. "We wouldn't tell anyone about what you are! We will keep it a secret, you and me! I'll bring blood for you; I'll never make you suffer as you have suffered for all these dark days! I will never see you weakened till the day I die, I assure you of that, mistress!"

The passionate intensity, with which her poor Gudren spoke, compelled the tears to escape from her lapis-lazuli like eyes. And she did not control those tears as she hugged Gudren, sobbing against her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: - Hey all, this is my first Vampire Diaries fan fiction. And yeah, I'm pretty much back after a long hiatus. Okay, I usually write fan fics based on Harry Potter. And I'm pretty sure this is the darkest fic I've ever written. And I'm not too sure how well this has turned out. Katherine isn't one of my fav characters, you know? I believe this is what her thoughts would've been like before she became sadistic witch that she was in the end. **

**Okay, if any of you guys are HP fans, then please do check out my HP fics. :)  
**

**Reviews are _much_ loved.  
**


End file.
